Ticci Toby
Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers, also known as Ticci Toby, is a serial killer from Denver Colorado who went insane after being bullied for his tics and the death of his sister, Lyra. History Toby grew up with C.I.P.A, Schizophrenia, Tourette Syndrome and P.I.S.D, which made him hard for him to fit in. He was mostly picked on by his Tics, he was somehow also born with light grey skin and that lead him to do homeschooling. But that was the worst choice his family made because, after a while, his father lost himself to alcohol, drugs, and gambling. His sister, Lyra, and his mother helped him through this, but everything changed when he was seventeen. Toby and Lyra were going somewhere, until a car hit their car, killing Lyra in the impact. After Toby left the hospital, he started being less social, not eating, and slowly losing his memories. He then started seeing hallucinations, such as something outside the hospital, and Lyra's corpse. His mom got worried and took him to a psychiatrist to help him, but it didn't work. Something started giving him visions of his sister, and voices in his head, telling him to kill his father. He then had no choice and killed his father for revenge. After that, he lit his neighborhood on fire, due to escape the police. When he got caught in the flames, he then realizes that he wouldn't make it out alive, and he passed out. Luckily, someone saved him, and made him a loyal minion. Two weeks later, his mom was watching the news about murdered teenagers. She knew that it was Toby since there was one of the hatchets that he used on the scene. Relationships Herobrine When Toby escaped from the fire he looked across and saw a young man with brown hair and blue clothes, his eyes were piercing white and were glowing, Toby passed out as Herobrine took him to the Dark Dimension. Herobrine introduced himself to Toby when he woke up and asked him to join him, Toby accepted and has become a loyal member of the Creepypasta community. Clockwork Clockwork is Ticci Toby's girlfriend. They met each over when Herobrine brought Toby into the Creepypasta dimension, Clockwork didn't seem that attached to Toby as a lover, but as a great killing partner. On Clockwork's 18th birthday Toby confessed his love to Clockwork and she accepted his feelings and have been a murderous couple ever since. The Creepypastas Toby is often called names by some of the others, normally for his Tics, however, Sally is the only one who looks up to him. Physical Description Toby wears a pattern colored/blue sweater, jeans, a black sweater underneath the first sweater, converse, gloves, a mouth guard, and some goggles. He has the mouth guard due to the fact that his mouth is somehow cut open, however, he can still eat normally without it hurting. Personality Ticci Toby can be a silent type sometimes, but sometimes he acts like an 11 year old, curious about what the others are doing and sometimes getting on their nerves, although he is commonly known to be a cruel, twisted, and maniacal sociopath. Toby feels free in the mansion, he tries to not get bullied, but the others always find a way to make him feel more and more insecure with each passing day, resulting in Clockwork having to deal with the situation herself. Theme Song "Pain" (nightcore) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xZ4U3uizSHQ Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bm5eSjPTFBY Ticci Toby Quotes "Who the fuck needs a social life?! I have the voices in my head to keep me company.." "Nah, nah, nah, NOT TODAY!" "On it Sir!" "You got your filthy blood all over my hatchet!" "Tick tick tock... Hee hee hee hee..." Gallery Ticci_toby_by_scarvii-d8owxqn.jpg Ticcitoby.png ticci_toby_by_yaguyi_d6m9cl2_by_foreveranime12-d71m0w9.jpg Creepypasta_full_1826806.jpg|Toby and his girlfriend Clockwork. Ticci-Toby_full_1832550.jpg 721234dac6834f94ec12a6d0b0d579a0.png ooooookay_by_fatal_impurity_d68ch1v_by_foreveranime12-d6zvf0x.png Trivia *His real life creator is Kastoway. *Toby sometimes gets nervous when around Sonic.exe, he finds him scary and gets frightened whenever he's around him. Category:Creepypasta Category:Villains Category:Tragic Category:Adults